The day I was a Japanese Pop Star
by Smiles1998
Summary: During a fuel stop in Japan, Duncan and Heather meet Rika and Hiroshi Osaka. A famous Pop Star and her Manager. Rika offers Heather a chance of a life time "Let's trade places". And the Adventure begins. Takes place after Niagra Brwals. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head for awhile now, so I figured I'd do it. This takes place after Niagara Brawls and before Chinese Fake-Out. In Japan.**

**I apologize if any character is OOC.**

**I only own Rika and Hiroshi Osaka.**

Noon Heather's POV February 9th, 2010

"Welcome back to Japan." Chris said as we all stepped off the plane.

"Why are we back here?" Courtney asked.

"You're not going to make us eat Total Drama Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, Are you?" Cody asked.

"Chris if I eat one of those I will gain at least 20 pounds." Blaineley said.

"1. No. 2. They do not make you gain 20 pounds. We need another fuel stop before we go to our next destination." Chris explained.

"So you drag us off that jet because…?" Duncan asked

"I figured I'd give you guys the day off. Chef and I will be around town getting gas, seeing how sales are going, yadda, yadda, yadda." Chris said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Alejandro asked.

"I don't know, I don't care, and as long as your all back by mid-night I'm cool." Chef then pulled up in a taxi.

"Later!" Chris said as he and Chef drove off.

"So, anyone got any ideas on what we should do?" Sierra asked.

"I saw a little town when we were landing, anyone want to go check that out?" I offered.

"I got nothing else better to do." Duncan shrugged.

"Ok." Courtney said.

"I'm down." Cody said.

Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's go." I said walking in the direction of the shop.

**-In Town-**

"Wow, look at all these little shops." Courtney said.

"To bad we can't read them." I said.

"I thought you were Japanese." Sierra said.

"I'm Japanese heritage, but I'm not from Japan." I said.

"Oh so your parents are from Japan." Courtney said.

"Nope. They were both born in Canada. My grandparents are from Japan, and they moved to Canada when they were both in High School." I explained.

"Hey check out this shop. I wish I knew what it said." Blaineley said looking at a small wood sign.

"It says Fung Shei shop." Alejandro said.

"You speak Japanese." Courtney said appalled.

"Yes. Courtney あなたは、桜のように美しいです.

"What?" She asked

"I said you are a beautiful as a Cherry Blossom." He said laying on the charm.

Courtney just giggled and blushed.

"Those 2 just make me sick. How about you?" Duncan whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"I say we go in." Sierra said.

Everyone else just nodded in agreement

The shop keeper, a short man with long silver hair in a braid bowed to us as we entered.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"_Weird" _I thought

We all seemed to go in groups.

Alejandro and Courtney in one.

Blaineley, Sierra, and Cody in another.

Duncan and I in the last group.

"Hey Heather, Check this out." Duncan said putting a Dragon Mask on.

"Happy Chinese New Year!" He said.

"We're in Japan you moron." I said taking the mask off his face.

Then a 9 year old boy with almond eyes walked up to us.

"それはあなただ！それはあなただ！リカ大阪！"**(1)**He said walking up to me.

He hugged my leg.

I looked at Duncan with a confused look on my face.

His expression mirrored mine.

Then a man in his early 20's wearing a black business suit walked up to the little boy.

He had pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"1申し訳ありませんが少し、これはヘザー合計ドラマからです。" The man explained to the little boy.

The little boy looked up at me

"申し訳ありませんミシシッピ"**(2)** He looked up at me and then walked away.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hiroshi Osaka. It's nice to meet you." He said in a thick Japanese accent

"I'm Heather" I said.

"Duncan" Duncan said.

"I know, I've seen you on Total Drama. I actually have a proposition for you two." Hiroshi said.

I glanced at Duncan. Then back at Hiroshi.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked.

"Can we talk outside? This is a kind of thing that should be discussed outside." Hiroshi said.

I glanced at the others.

Alejandro was too busy flirting with Courtney, Sierra was to busy fawning over Cody, and Blaineley was looking at some sort of flower.

I glanced at Duncan.

He shrugged.

"Ok. But don't get any ideas." I warned him.

He led us out into an ally way.

A girl around my age was waiting.

She was wearing a red mini kimono, red tights, black ankle boots, black jacket, and a cherry blossom hair clip.

She had pale skin, raven hair that went to her knee, silver eyes, and when she smiled I saw a little glint of gold.

She looked exactly like me.

"Hi. I'm Rika Osaka; it's a pleasure to meet you." She rushed over to shake my hand. The girl spoke in a thick Japanese accent

Duncan and I were wide eyed.

"Wow. You two look exactly alike." Duncan said shocked.

"That's why I brought you two out here." Hiroshi said.

Duncan and I exchanged glances.

"You see my sister is a famous pop star and she is growing very tired." Hiroshi stared

"All I need is one day off. So that's why I came to you." Rika looked directly at me.

"Come again?" I asked

"Let's trade places" She said.

"WHAT!" Duncan and I said in unison.

"I trade places with you, you trade places with me, and we meet up at the concert and trade back. We'll be done by Eleven tonight." Rika said.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Concert, trading places, sneaking around. Where do I fit in to this?" Duncan said.

"We needed someone else on the inside. Someone who is smooth, a quick thinker, a good liar, and who wouldn't sell Rika out for a million dollars. You're 3 out of 4." Hiroshi explained

"Ok, I'm still confused. How am I going to pass for Rika and how is Rika going to pass for me?" I asked.

"Simple, Hiroshi cuts my hair, you and I trade clothes, you don't speak the entire day, and you lip-sink at the concert when you posse as me." Rika said doing a dead on impression of my voice.

Duncan and I exchanged glances.

"Wow, Ok I won't rat out the girls. I'm in" Duncan said.

"I guess I'm in. How hard can it be?" I shrugged

After Hiroshi cut Rika's hair to my length we exchanged clothes.

"Well, what do you think?" Rika and I asked in unison. Rika doing her impression of me.

"No one will be able to tell the difference." Duncan said.

Hiroshi then handed Duncan 7 back stage passes and a walkie talkie.

"What are these for?" He asked.

"The backstage passes are for you to give to the contestants and the walkie talkie is so we can keep in touch." Hiroshi said.

"To see if anyone is close to figuring out if I'm Heather or Heather is me." Rika said.

"Or if anything else goes wrong; which nothing will" Hiroshi assured us.

"What if they ask me where I got these passes?" Duncan said tucking the walkie talkie into his pocket.

"You're a quick thinker, you'll think of something." Rika assured him.

She turned to me.

"We'll meet up after the concert to trade back. Got it?"

"Got it."

Hiroshi then led me down the alley as Duncan and Rika went back to the shop.

"_I hope this works"_ I thought.

**1. It's you! It's you! It's Rika Osaka!**

**2. Sorry little one, this is Heather from Total Drama.**

**Sorry Miss.**

**Well, What do you guys think?**

**Will they pull it off?**

**This story will probably be five or six chapters. Not sure yet.**

**Well tell that button what you think.**

**Andrew: What about you're Long Island Story?**

**Me: I'll probably update that some point this week to.**

**Sarah: Don't you have something to tell these people?**

**Me: Oh yeah, We are about 4 more chapters until this story really begins.**

**Andrew: Yep. The introduction of- * Gets hit in the head with chair***

**Me: Shut It! I don't want them to know until the chapter is out. Now both of you go back to Long Island.**

**(They both leave)**

**Me: OC's. So hard to control. Well tell that button what you think. **

**ARandomperson YOU ROCK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, This came out earlier than planned**

**Time for a little story**

**I had nothing else to do in my 7****th**** hour advisory (study hall) today so I figured I'd plan this story out a little. I took into account the first chapter. So I planned out all the other chapters and I can guarantee you this story this is going to be a 5 chapter story. Then I started planning the first chapter of a story I'll publish later ****Mermaid Tails**** I was happy with how all of these chapter plans turned out. **

**So now on to reviews **

**To:**

**ARandomperson****: You're welcome. I'm going to have Heather sign autographs in the last chapter. And I saw your review for my long island story. YAY! I'll respond to that in that story's next chapter**

**Flutejrp****: Thanks!**

**Cupcakes11****: Thanks! I used Google translate.**

**This will all take place in the same day. I will tell you who POV it's in.**

**So here we go with chapter **

Heather's POV

Hiroshi led me to a stretch limo.

"This is our ride." Hiroshi said opening the door for me.

"Sweet." I stepped in

I saw red leather seats, a white shag carpet, and a bucket full of ice and sodas.

"You like?" Hiroshi asked

"I like." I nodded reaching for a cherry soda.

"Now, to discuss how everything is going to play out." Hiroshi said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"How we're going to keep this little swap under radar." Hiroshi said. I took a sip of my soda.

"Since Rika has long hair and you have short we're going to say that we went to go get a haircut." Hiroshi explained

"Got it" I said

"Next, you can't speak Japanese and you sound nothing like Rika. So we're going to say you have a very bad case of sore throat and you're going to lip sync at the concert tonight." Hiroshi explained.

"Sore throat and lip sync. Got it." I assured him.

The rest of the ride was very pleasant.

We pulled up to a large concert hall.

"This is where you'll be performing Rika." Hiroshi said

I winked at him.

We step out of the limo and I was immediately greeted by Paparazzi.

"Let's get you inside before these vultures break their barriers." Hiroshi said rushing me inside.

"こんにちは、ミス大阪、ニースヘアカット。"**(1)** a women with shoulder length blonde hair said

"What did she say?" I whispered to Hiroshi.

"Not important." He whispered.

"Miss Osaka, You are late for dressing." A man with short blue hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes said.

He looked at me curiously.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Don, Rika has a sore throat. A very bad case in fact. Doctor ordered no talking until tomorrow." Hiroshi said coming to my defense.

"So she is going to lip sync?" He was still glaring at me

I nodded.

"Fine then. Come along then. We have to get you fitted." The man said walking off

"Who was that?" I whispered to Hiroshi. As I followed the man

"Don Chang. Rika's stylist. For some reason he has always hated Rika. We don't know why though." He said staying by my side.

"That explains why he was glaring at me." I whispered

"Don's the reason Rika had to learn English. He was born in Japan but when he was 1 his family moved to America. About 2 years ago he came and took the job as Rika's stylist." Hiroshi explained his voice barley a whisper

"That explains a lot." I whispered back

We arrived in what looked like a dressing room.

"Now let's get you fitted." Don said.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy?

Rika's POV

"There you are. Where'd you guys go?" Sierra asked

"This man pulled us both into an ally way and gave us 7 backstage passes to some concert." Duncan said

"What concert?" Blaineley asked.

"And why you two?" Courtney said.

"Were closes to the door and someone named Rika Osaka. Turns out she is a big fan of Total Drama." Duncan explained

"_Wow, he is good."_I thought.

"I think I've heard of that Rika Osaka. I think she does a lot of Covers artists never put on their albums." Blaineley said

"So this guy just gave you these back stage passes?" Cody asked taking one of the passes.

"Yep." I said doing my impression of Heather.

"_I hope they buy it."_I thought

"Never look a good gift the mouth." Alejandro took a pass.

Everyone else did to.

"Guys it's getting late let's go back to the plane." Courtney said

Everyone else agreed.

"Ready to go back to the torture with wings?" Duncan asked me

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said.

**-At the Plane-**

"Guess it's whatever we can find for dinner. Chris and Chef aren't back yet." Blaineley said

"Thank You, Capitan Obvious." I rolled my eyes continuing my impression of Heather.

I guess I did pretty well; everyone gave me looks varying from raised eyebrows to glares.

"C'mon, let's make dinner." Duncan said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the kitchen.

"You are doing a fantastic job! They all are buying it." Duncan said. His voice in a whisper

"Thanks. I watch the show so many times I know exactly what to do." I whispered back. I dropped the 'Heather'.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Alejandro raising his eyebrow.

Alejandro's POV

Since when are Duncan and Heather so chummy?

I saw them smiling and whispering at each other.

Are they in an alliance?

If so I must break it apart.

I cannot let my chances of winning the million and Heath…

"_No! Focus!"_I mentally slapped myself.

I will find out what is going on.

Sooner or later.

**Tell that button what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys. You won't believe it, my iPod broke today. I have to send my baby to get fixed. **

**T_T**

**Well, even though I'm upset about it time to respond to reviews**

**To:**

**jessigaga137****: Thanks. I wasn't sure if I was doing a good job of keeping Heather in character. Or is it Rika? No Heather. No Rika. GAH! This is so confusing. And I wrote this story.**

**ARandomperson****: Thanks! Alejandro will find out next chapter. Just not in the way you would probably expect. Duncan should watch out. XD.**

**Emily****: Thanks. Good, Hold on to those feelings about Don. Alejandro does love Heather. And I'm certain you'll love this chapter. R-I-K-****A**** other than replacing the a with an o you did really well on spelling her name.**

**Flutejrp****: Thanks! Yeah, I've got a felling you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Now on to the story.**

-Heather's POV-

"Again! Again! Again!" Rika's trainer barked at me.

I was practicing self defense, more specifically, high kicks.

"Good Job today Miss Osaka. Hope your sore throat heals." He said. Then left

I nodded in response.

Hiroshi walked up to me.

"You're doing a fantastic job of impersonating Rika." He complimented me.

"Thanks. It's not easy, but it has it perks." I said

Hiroshi laughed

"Truer words have never been spoken." He said

I laughed.

"Now Rika-"He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you go practice the songs for tonight. Ok?" Hiroshi said

I nodded and went to the dressing room

Don stopped me.

"Miss Osaka, your sheet music is in hair and makeup. You should go there to practice." Don said. A friendly smile on his face.

I found this strange since only 1 hour ago he was shooting daggers at me.

I nodded then left for hair and makeup.

I found the sheet music easily.

"_Run Devil Run. Ke$ha. Not a bad song choice."_ I thought. **(1.) **

I then proceeded to listen to the song and memorize the lyrics

-Hiroshi's POV-

"Why don't you go practice the songs for tonight. Ok?" I told Heather

She nodded, then left to go find the sheet music.

My PDA buzzed. I received a text message.

Come to Rika's dressing room. ASAP!

I didn't know why I needed to go there, but I did.

When I got there, the only thing I saw was an old news paper article on the couch.

I picked it up and read it.

**Donnie Chang's Popularity decreased by upcoming pop star Rika Osaka**

The headline read. There were 2 pictures that went along with the article

A picture of Rika and a Picture of…

Don Chang!

"This cannot be possible!" I said as I reached for the walkie talkie.

"Duncan. Duncan. Duncan!" I said into the walkie talkie

"Hiroshi, what's up? If you want to talk to Rika, she's in the Confessional." Duncan said over the walkie talkie. His voice in a hushed tone

"No. I just want to tell you something. I figured out the reason Rika's stylist hates her so much. Apparently, a few years ago Don Chang, Rika's stylist, was a pop star whose popularity dwindled as Rika made her way onto the scene. You need to tell Rika this as soon as you can." I told him

"Why?" Duncan asked

"I have a bad felling right now, I can't explain it, but this information I found out does not seem like something I was supposed to find out."I told him

"I'll tell her. Over and Out" Duncan said

"Over and Out?" I asked

" It seemed appropriate." Duncan said

I tucked away the walkie talkie.

"_When was this article dated?"_I thought

**July 17****th****, 2008**

"This is from 2 years ago. Why would Don…?" I never finished that sentenced.

I was hit on the back of the head.

I crumbled to the floor.

Someone dropped a baseball bat beside me and grabbed the newspaper article.

I was starting to lose consciousness.

The mystery person grabbed the walkie talkie from my pocket.

"You won't save Rika that easily." A man with a very deep voice said.

"_No! Heather…" _I thought

I lost consciousness at that moment

-Duncan's POV-

I tucked the walkie talkie away before anyone saw me using it.

Rika came back to our table.

We were sitting far away enough from everyone that we could at least whisper to each other

"Everything ok?" Rika asked me. Her voice in a whisper

"Apparently you stylist, Don, has a grudge against you because you're a better pop star then he ever was." I whispered to her

"That explains so much!" Rika whispered.

"Has he always had a grudge against you?" I asked

"Yes. We could never explain it." Rika said

"Well your brother has a bad felling about this." I told her

"Oh. I hope he is ok. I just can't stomach this food. I think I'm going to go explore the plane for awhile." She stood up and left the common area.

"_You and me both."_I thought.

I noticed Alejandro get up and follow Rika.

I turned to everyone else.

They hadn't noticed.

"_This can't be good" _I thought. I proceeded to follow them.

-Alejandro's POV-

Heather and Duncan sat far away from everyone else.

As if they had something to hide.

When Heather got up, I decided to follow her.

She went down to the cargo hold.

"Hola Chica, You get more beautiful every time I see you." I said when we got down to the cargo hold.

"Ugh. What do you want Alejandork?" She snapped at me

"Only to see you Mi Amor" I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She pulled her hand back.

" Oh, just, go jump off the plane!" She shouted

"But then I wouldn't get to see you." I said

"Hey Alejandro, Courtney's looking for you." Duncan said

I sighed

"Until later, Mi Amor" I said to Heather. Then went back to the common area

-Rika's POV-

Alejandro left to go find Courtney.

"You are an amazing actress!" Duncan said once Alejandro was out of ear shot.

"Thanks. And thanks for getting rid of Alejandro." I said

"No Problem" Duncan said.

"Hey, I was just thinking. Maybe we should try and get a hold of your brother." Duncan said pulling out the walkie talkie.

"Good Id-" I never finished that sentence.

"To whomever you are. If you try and save Rika Osaka from certain death, I will do worst to you." A deep voice came from the walkie talkie.

Duncan and I exchanged glances.

"Certain Death. Rika Osaka. Oh No! Heather's in some deep crap right now!" Duncan exclaimed

This can't be good.

**Ta-Da!**

**I heard this son on YouTube. Go check it out.**

**Will Hiroshi and Heather be safe?**

**Find out next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**Now after this chapter we will have 1 chapter to go.**

**Everything good has to come to an end at some point**

**To:**

**Dreamer101:**** Thanks!**

**Angelvan105:**

**Chapter 1: Thanks! That's why chose him.**

**Chapter 2: That is the goal. Yeah, Aleheather will have a moment somewhere in this story.**

**Chapter 3: I was hoping Rika would seem nicer than Heather**

**Emily:**** I knew you would. You're Welcome**

**Flutejrp: ****She will be in one piece by the end of the story.**

**Now onto the story…**

Duncan's POV

"これは良いではありません！ヘザーは、謎の殺人事件のなすがままになっている！博は、発見されるにはどこにありません！博...彼はに殺害された場合はどうでしょうか？"Rika shouted in Japanese **(1.)**

"Rika if you're going to cuss, at least cuss in English so I can understand you." I said.

"I'm not cussing. Heather is at the mercy of that man. She could be in trouble. What can we do?" Rika asked

I thought about this.

"We need to tell the others" I said

"What?" Rika asked

"We tell the other. Like they say, 7 heads are better than 2." I said.

"No one says that and you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone." Rika said.

"So we just have everyone remain in the dark while they could be helping us save Heather. Cause that sounds pretty messed up to me." I said

Rika started thinking about this.

She sighed.

"Fine. But you better have a plan." Rika said walking to the common area

"Oh god I hope I do." I said when she was out of ear shot

-Alejandro's POV-

Duncan lied about Courtney wanting to talk with me to get alone with Heather.

That Punk!

Not that I care about Heather or anything…

Duncan and Heather walked in

"Hey Guys, we need to tell you guys something." Duncan said as Heather went to a window.

"Are Chris and Chef back yet?" Heather asked

"No." Courtney said.

"Good." Heather said in relief

"You guys might want to sit down. This might take awhile." Duncan said.

We all sat down.

"Now, when we were at that little shop earlier today we met a man named Hiroshi Osaka and his little sister Rika." Duncan started.

"_This should be good."_I thought.

"Now interesting thing about Rika, she looks exactly like Heather. Right down to the gold tooth." Duncan said.

I raised my eyebrow

"Rika is also a pop star, who wanted a day off. So, Heather and Rika switched places until after the concert tonight. There for, this is Rika Osaka." Duncan said gesturing to Heather who waved.

"How dumb do you think we are?" Courtney asked.

"Pretty Stupid if little miss "I was a CIT" didn't figure it out without me and Duncan telling you." Heather said. Her voice suddenly acquired a thick Japanese accent.

"Nice try chica, but I don't buy it." I smiled at Heather.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"PALを聞いて、私はヘザーないんだよ！彼女は流暢に日本語を話すことができますか？私は彼女ができない知っている！あなたの首を絞め始めるためのあなたのかわいい首を使用する場合に限りますので、私はあなたとすべてのあなたの小さな友達は私を助けてとダンカンはヘザーを危険から抜け出すことを示唆している。分かった？" Heather grabbed the collar of my shirt. **(2)**

Everyone looked at the girl in front of me with wide eyes.

"You are definitely not Heather." I said.

"She's Rika Osaka." Duncan said.

"So where's Heather?" Sierra asked

"The concert hall. And she could be in trouble." Rika said

"WHAT!" Everyone accept Duncan and Rika shouted

"My brother Hiroshi gave Duncan a walkie talkie, so we could keep in touch. We were just about to call Hiroshi when a deep voiced man on the other end of the line threatened us to stay away from Rika." Rika explained

"Heather." Duncan said

"Whatever! We need to get to that concert and save Heather." Rika said

"I don't like Heather, but I don't want to a Heather obituary on my blog." Sierra said.

We all agreed

"So here's how thing are going to go down:

Blaineley, you go get the police when we arrive at the concert hall.

Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, and Sierra you stay in the wing to get ready to get Heather.

Rika, you and I go find your brother.

"Deal!" We all said.

-Heather's POV-

Don had me changed into a black min-skirt, a red tube-top, a black fedora with a red stripe, and knee length black high heeled boots.

"Now Rika, are you ready for your performance?" Don asked

Hiroshi had to leave for a meeting, so Don filled in for my chaperone.

I nodded.

"Good, now get out there." Don said in a very friendly matter.

I got in my place, the curtain rose, the spot light hit me, and the music started.

I began to lip-sync

**I always knew, you were a bad boy.**

**I used to think that it was cool.**

**You took me down, just like a Rob Roy**

**But now I'm coming next to you**

**Run Devil Run Run Devil Run, **

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**I never knew about your red horns,**

**I never saw your evil start.**

**You used to be what I would live for,**

**But then you went and stabbed my heart.**

**The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar,**

**So watch your back 'cuz I'm gonna steal your car.**

**You better run, run, run, run, run**

**Cause there's gonna be some hell today.**

**You better run, run, run, run, run**

**And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey**

**I wish I know right from the start,**

**That I was dancing with the dark**

**You better run, run, run, run, run.**

**Devil Run, Run Devil Run Run**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**Now that you're living with the vampire's**

**You better get yourself a gun.**

**I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir**

**I'll string you up to have some fun**

**Run Devil Run Run**

**Devil Run Run**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**You better run, run, run, run, run**

**Cause there's gonna be some hell today.**

**You better run, run, run, run, run**

**And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey**

**I wish I know right from the start,**

**That I was dancing with the dark**

**You better run, run, run, run, run.**

**Devil Run, Run Devil Run Run**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**Run Devil Run Run**

**Devil Run Run**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk**

**I'm firing the cannon your gonna get sunk**

**You better sail off to the seven seas**

**There's not enough room for you and for me**

**(Once again if you'd please)**

**There's not enough room for you and for me**

**You better run, run, run, run, run**

**Cause there's gonna be some hell today.**

**You better run, run, run, run, run**

**And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey**

**I wish I know right from the start,**

**That I was dancing with the dark**

**You better run, run, run, run, run.**

**Devil Run, Run Devil Run Run**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**Run Devil Run Run**

**Devil Run Run**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

As soon as I finished the crowd went wild.

But I had this feeling that something really bad was about to happen.

-Alejandro's POV-

We had arrived at the concert just in time

**7:30 P.M**

The concert was just about to start

"Oh… I hope Hiroshi is ok." Rika said

"We'll find him. And save Heather too." Duncan said.

"Rika? Duncan? RIKA! DUNCAN! LOOK IN THE CLOSET!" We heard a muffled voice say.

We all walked over to a nearby closet.

"HIROSHI!"Rika exclaimed in glee.

"What happened to you?" Duncan asked

"Some man, I don't know who, knocked me on the head with a baseball bat. He stole my walkie talkie then stuffed me in this closet." Hiroshi explained

"We kinda filled in the others on what's been happening. Hope you don't mind." Duncan said

"In this case, no. I don't mind." Hiroshi said

"We've got to get Heather, before it's too late."

"**I always knew, you were a bad boy.**

**I used to think that it was cool.**" We heard someone sing.

Or in Heather's case lip-sing.

"Oh no, We're too late!" Sierra exclaimed

"Maybe not. Hiroshi, Duncan come with me. I've got an idea." Rika said

She turned to the others.

"When Heather's done singing, you wait until she comes off stage, run up to her, and go find Blaineley." Rika said as Duncan, Hiroshi and she ran off.

Heather was doing an amazing job of Dancing

Her main dance partner through this song was a tall, blonde haired, brown eyed Asian man around our age.

I don't why, but I felt a sharp, long lasting, painful sting of jealousy.

When the song was over Heather struck a pose.

"_She looks cute in that outfit."_I thought

I shook my head to clear my head of any thoughts.

Then all of a sudden, a man wearing a black business suit, black ski mask, and black cape came swinging down and grabbed Heather by the waist.

Sierra screamed. Along with many people in the audience.

"Rika Osaka's final performance is over! Thank You all for coming!" The man said.

Then he swung away.

"No! Heather!" I shouted

"We're too late." Courtney said

**This is so bad! Heather is at the mercy of a mystery murder! Hiroshi… what if he has been murdered?**

**Listen pal, I'm not Heather! And unless you want that pretty little neck sof yours to get strangled. I suggest you help us. Got It?**

**Review folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for such the long wait!**

**I'm just gonna skip your reviews just to give you guys the last chapter!**

-Alejandro's POV-

Heather just got kidnapped by a mystery murder.

"We've got to do something!" Cody said

"What can we do? We don't even know who that guy was!" Courtney said

"Something is better than nothing! I say we follow that guy! He couldn't have gotten too far away." Sierra said

"But they'll see us." I gestured to the audience.

"There favorite pop-star just go kidnapped. I don't think they'll notice 4 teenagers running on stage." Sierra said

We ran across the stage.

"_Where are Chris and Chef when all of this is happening?"_I thought

-Chris's POV-

"I still can't believe you got us nose bleed seats for the Rika Osaka concert!" Chef said

"You ever notice how Rika looks a lot like Heather." I said

Chef nodded

After watching Rika's performance and Rika getting kid-napped, The 2 started to trying to call police.

"No signal!" Chef said

They both saw, on the jumbo screen, Alejandro, Courtney, Cody, and Sierra run across the stage to follow that man who kidnapped Rika.

"How did they get backstage passes? And where are Duncan, Heather, and Blaineley?" Chris asked

-Heather's POV-

Some guy kidnapped me.

He tied my ankles and wrist. He put a gag over my mouth

I guess he thought I was Rika

"Well Rika, I hope you enjoyed your life, because it ends now." The man said training a pistol at my head

I tried to scream, but the gag made it difficult.

I never thought my life would end this way

I always thought Chris would due me in.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sierra tackled the man to the ground!

"Heather you're ok!" Courtney ran over to me and hugged me before removing my gag.

"Oh my god, I've never been more happy to see you guys." I said as Cody started working on my bonds

The man slammed Sierra to the ground.

The man looked at me.

"You're not Rika!" He screamed

"On crap, why did I just speak English." I said

"She's not Rika, I am!" Rika said showing up wearing the exact same outfit as me

"Let my friend go!" Rika said

The man looked back at me then to Rika.

"We felt the same way to." Cody said. He was almost done with my hands.

"What's going on?" The man asked.

Cody finished my hands while Courtney started working on my feet bonds

"We switched so I could get a day off." Rika said

"So this girl knows about my plans to kill Rika and dump her body in the ocean." The man said

Sierra was starting to get back up

"Not until you told me." I said standing up.

"Dang it! I told you my entire plan. Oh well, guess I'm just gonna have to kill all of you." The man said pulling an identical pistol and training 1 on Rika and 1 on the cast members and me.

Sierra yanked the ski mask off the man.

It was Don Chang!

"Wow, I really should've seen this one coming." I said

"Don, but-but why?" Rika asked

"Why? WHY? YOU WERE BETTER THAN ME! YOU TOPPED THE CHARTS, WHILE I COULDN'T EVEN GET IN THE TOP 100! SO I DECEIED TO GET RID OFF THE PROBLEM AT ITS SOURCE."Don said smiling like a complete nut.

I was suddenly both scared for my life and of Don's insanity

"Wow, I never would have thought that Don out of all people would be nuttier than squirrel poo." Rika muttered

"I HEARD THAT! Now to start with the pop star and her look alike." Don said in a creepy tone.

"Heather, Rika Run!" Alejandro shouted

Rika and I started to run pass Don.

I tripped on one of those sand bag ropes

But Instead of 2 sand bags falling, 2 nets fell on Alejandro, Courtney, Sierra, and Cody.

"Whoops." I said

"So those were the net ropes." Don said

"Heather, Rika, Keep Running!" Courtney said

Rika helped me up, and we bolted off with Don at our tail

We ran past blue X (**A/N: The red X thing is sooooo over done. So I used a blue X!**)

A dead end.

"Oh No!" Rika and I said in unison

"Yes finally. Time to die ladies!" Don said training both pistols on us.

1 on Rika

1 on me

Rika nudged me, and then nodded with her head towards a hidden walk way above ground.

It was Duncan and Hiroshi!

Duncan was pointing towards the blue X

Duncan mouthed "Get him on the blue X"

I looked at Rika.

We both smiled deviously.

We looked at Don

We both did high kicks on Don's hands

The guns landed in our hand.

We trained the pistols on Don's head

We started walking closer to him

"Ladies, please let's be reasonable here." Don said as he balked up on the blue X

"Now!" Hiroshi shouted

Duncan let a sand bag fall on Don and Hiroshi through a net over him

"Here he is officers. Take him away." Blaineley said walking in with police officers in tow

Rika and I dropped the guns

"We did It! We're alive!" Rika and I exclaimed as we both hugged

Duncan and Hiroshi ran up to us.

They hugged us as well

"We're glad you are." Duncan said giving me a high-five.

"HEATHER! RIKA!" The rest of the total drama cast said running up to us.

Sierra hugged me immediately.

"OMG, I'm so glad you're ok. I was not to about to put a Heather obituary on my blog." Sierra said

"I'm surprisingly glad you're ok." Courtney said as Cody nodded in agreement

I glanced at Alejandro.

He gave me a thumb up

I returned it.

"Hey, guys, Heather and Duncan will meet you at the old spot; I've got to talk to Heather and Duncan." Rika said

They all went to the spot where we watched Heather lip sync before.

-Alejandro's POV-

After explaining the entire thing to the Audience, including the swap, Hiroshi said thanked the Total Dream reality cast for helping put Don behind bars

"So where are Duncan and Heather?" Blaineley asked

Duncan walked up behind us

"You'll be seeing Heather very soon." Duncan smirked as if he knew something we didn't

"Now, for a very special friend of Rika Osaka, give a warm welcome to… Heather Chang!

"What?" I asked in disbelief

The music began and Heather appeared on stage.

She wore a ruby red, knee length, halter top dress. Her short raven hair was curled. Her pouty lips were covered in red lip stick. She wore black high heels

"_Wow, ella se ve hermosa. Yo podría darle un beso."_I thought

What did I just say?

**What do I do with a boy like you.  
>L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)<br>What do I do with a boy like you.  
>(What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you.)<strong>

"How did she get out there?" Courtney said

"Hiroshi, Rika, and I arranged it." Duncan said

"The crowd is loving her!" Sierra said

I wasn't listening.

I was focusing on Heather and her alone

**I know you know.  
>I'm wrapped around your finger.<br>You're so, you're so.  
>Beautiful and dangerous.<br>Hot and cold.  
>Don't you see the light, boy.<br>I could blow your mind, boy.  
>Let me be your new toy.<br>I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it,  
>w-want it, w-want it.<br>I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it,  
>g-got it, g-got it.<strong>

Heather started doing many Dance moves

"She's good." I muttered****

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
>Got me lost, got me hooked.<br>Now I'm so confused.  
>Was this a part of your plan?<br>I don't really understand.  
>What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh!)<br>With a boy like you. (Oh!)  
>With a boy like you.<strong>

**I'm gonna win.  
>Boy, your game is over.<br>Try to play.  
>But you're down 10-1.<br>Keep the change.**

**After I'm done with ya  
>You won't know what hit cha.<br>You're not fooling anyone.  
>I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it,<br>w-want it, w-want it.  
>I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it,<br>g-got it, g-got it.**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
>Got me lost, got me hooked.<br>Now I'm so confused.  
>Was this a part of your plan?<br>I don't really understand.  
>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<br>**

Rika and Hiroshi walked up to us

"Well?" Rika asked

"What?"

"Aren't you guys gonna go out there and dance with Heather?" Hiroshi asked

"Are we allowed to?" Cody asked

"I say it's ok. Hiroshi said it's ok. Duncan and Heather said it was ok." Rika asked

**What do I do with a boy like you.  
>L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)<br>L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you.  
>What do I do with a boy like you.<br>Like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
>L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do.<br>**

We all ran onstage.

Blaineley started to dance with a back up dancer.

Sierra and Cody partnered up

Duncan and Courtney partnered up

That meant Heather and I were partnered.

I was having the time of my life.

So was everyone else****

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
>Got me lost, got me hooked.<br>Now I'm so confused.  
>Was this a part of your plan?<br>I don't really understand.  
>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<br>What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
>Got me lost, got me hooked.<br>Now I'm so confused.  
>Was this a part of your plan?<br>I don't really understand.  
>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<strong>

**What do I do with a boy like you.  
>L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)<br>With a boy like you. (Oh!)  
>What do I do with a boy like you.<br>L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<br>With a boy like you. (Oh!)  
>With a boy, with a boy like you.<strong>

I dipped Heather at the end

The crowd went whiled

-Later-

"I still can't believe the little boy from the shop asked Heather for her autograph and a photo." Duncan said

"Do you think Chris and Chef know what happened to us today?" Heather asked

"Who cares?" Sierra asked

"I still can't believe Rika gave you both to golden cranes as farewell gifts." Cody said

We were all back in the plane. Heather had changed back to her normal outfit.

"Heather, can I talk to you?" I asked pulling Heather away from the group

"You flirted with Rika when she was still pretending to be me, didn't you?" Heather asked

"How'd you know?" I asked

She walked up close to me. Our faces were only an inch apart

"She told me Genius! Wait… why would you want to flirt with me? I thought you were in love with Courtney." She smirked.

"Jealous?" I asked playfully

"No. Just curious as to why the brilliant Alejandro didn't figure it out the swap before having Duncan and Rika tell you." Heather said as she twirled playful with a tiff of my hair

This caught me off guard

I blushed a little

"Wow. You're just a tad bit cute when you blush." She said in a flirtatious way

Was she flirting with me? Talk about role reversal

"I'm going to bed, long day. Night Alejandro." Heather purred as she walked away

I smirked.

Game on Heather.

Game on.

**Wow, she looks beautiful. I could just kiss her.**

**This story is officially done!**

**What'd you guys think?**

**Tell that button, I'm off to bed.**


End file.
